


Youth

by Wordweaver98



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, Gen, Grief, Loss, New chances, Old bitter dragonborn wants better life for young Half Orc, PTSD, Sad Backstory, Scars, Songfic, War, Young Love, dungeons and dragons backstory, old man misses wife, young lesbian is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordweaver98/pseuds/Wordweaver98
Summary: In which a bitter old soldier who lost everything finds new hope in an unexpected place and hopes he can help that hope grow before he is gone. Based on the song “Youth” by Daughter.
Relationships: Morkaja Orvatz/Romaia Sylves, Morkaja/Romaia, Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Ravonaar & Morkaja, Ravonaar Myolthir/Solarys Myolthir





	1. Prologue of sorts

This will be a story about hope and despair, love and hate, life and death, old and new, grief and joy, and much more it’s probably going to be a big mess. But I can’t wait to start


	2. Shadows settled in the place that we left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memories of peace and war that come as an old broken warrior reminisces on the past and what he had to leave.
> 
> STILL WORK IN PROGRESS I HAVEN’T FIGURED OUT THIS WEBSITE JUST YET SO BE PATIENT

_Ravonaar smiled as he held his beloved in his arms. She was smiling back at him. “Vorellim.” He murmured softly. Solarys laughed at his soft words.  
“You are a romantic fool Ravonaar. You know that I need not your fancy words to win my heart, for you already have it and always will.” She teased as her clawed fingers brushed his scales. “I have promised myself to you and only you. There is nothing that could ever change this” _

_But she had been wrong, so wrong._

”I told you that the attack on the western camps was a ploy to have us leave the city unguarded!”   
Rage filled each word that Ravonaar spat at his commanding officer. Even as they rode to return and defend their home, the paladin felt something deeply wrong. A curling pang of dread that surely meant nothing good for his city. For his beloved. For their egg. By the power of Balhamut, he couldn’t loose them.   
The reply of his commander didn’t reach his ears as they sped over the road to the smoking city in the distance.


End file.
